Canadas interesting week
by Lechurro528
Summary: When Canada's second personality comes to visit, Mathew gets worried about how this could affect his relationship. he realizes everything 2pCanada tells him about France is true. he begins to worry when he finds out 2pcanadas true intentions
1. Burnt pancakes

**(credit to Momo-love for the idea)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters nor any of its content.  
**

Canada was flipping pancakes when France walked in. France smelled something burning and thought there was a fire.

"You're burning them," France said with slight disgust.

"Uh... oh no. I'm sorry Francis…,"Canada said feeling embarrassed since this was the six time this week he's burned food.

"its ok ill still eat them," France said picking up a burnt pancake. He wondered how someone could burn food so many times since he's always made food perfectly…

"No... No you really don't have to," Canada said quietly.

"What was that Mathew" France said with a mouthful of burnt pancake, he look directly into Canada's eyes curious to know what Canada had said.

"Never... mind…" Canada looked away.

"Ok," France said finishing of his pancake. France grimaced. The pancakes tasted like salt and burnt tofu, they tasted really gross, but not as bad as Britain's scones.

"I'm really sorry Francis I can't make breakfast foods very well…" Canada said almost tearing up.

"Aw, Mathew. Don't worry about it, it was merely on pancake batch, just let me cook breakfast next time, Oui?" France said.

"Ok…." Canada went on to do the dishes.

France looked at the clock "Mathew I have to go now, I'll see you later ok?"

"Oh. Ok" Canada said scrubbing the pancake pan. France swiftly walked over to Canada and kissed him. Canada blushes and squeezed all the bubbles out of the sponge he was holding. France laughed lightly and walked away leaving Canada alone in the kitchen.

"I love you Francis…" Canada whispered after France had left.

Canada finally finished the dishes when there was a knock at the door. He went and answered it. There on Canada's porch… was Canada. Well not Canada but Canada's second personality.

"Eh Mattie" 2p Canada said.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Canada asked.

"I'm you" 2p Canada replied.

"But I'm me" Canada explained.

Kuma crawled outside. "Who are you?" Kuma asked.

"I'm Canada" they replied in unison.

"Who?" Kuma asked again.

"I'm Canada…." This time only normal Canada answered.

"Who?" Kuma asked yet again. Canada's Self confidence was dropping even more.

"Stop playing the game"2pCanada said. "Kuma is trying to make your self-confidence low". He explained. But Kuma really had no idea who Canada was.


	2. Too unconfident

Kuma ran off feeling an awkward tension.

"So… can I come in Mattie?" 2pCanada asked with an odd smile. Usually Canada didn't allow random people into his house. But since this guy claimed to be him he wanted to know more. So Canada opened the door wider to let this guy in. Canada felt scared but didn't know what else to do.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable, I don't mean any harm I just wanted to come check on you," 2pCanadas voice was confident. Canada thought this guy could not be him, but he had other questions. 2pCanada walked in and walked to the couch and sat. Canada sat on the far end from him.

"So if you're me… how can we be in the same room…?" Canada asked quietly.

"Can you speak louder?" 2pCanada couldn't hear him. Canada said it a little louder.

"Oh. Britain taught me a little trick. Trust me it won't affect you at all, and I can only be here for a week so there's a lot I need to tell you... I came here to warn you..."2pCanada explained.

After hearing that Canada only got more fidgety

"Warn me…. About what?" Canada asked.

"Francis Bonnefoy..."2pCanada answered.

"What about him…..." Canada was a little bit upset that some guy had come into his house and was talking about his love in a weird way. France had never done anything to harm Canada.

In fact when France was around Canada felt safe, he could even let his guard down.

"He's no good for you, he's trying to take advantage of you..." 2pCanada explained. Canada didn't want to listen to this guy. He barely knew him and now he was trying to tell Canada that France was a bad guy. No, Canada wasn't going to stand for it any longer.

"I'm…sorry but could you be a bit nicer about Francis?" Canada asked but his voice was too quite.

"What did you say?" 2pCanada asked.

"…uh…oh… um… Never mind…" and again Canada couldn't stand up for France, much less himself.

"I hope this isn't too quick but can I stay the night here?" 2pCanada asked. Canada looked out the window and just as he did a snow blizzard started. Canada couldn't send this guy out there in the cold.

"I guess… that would be ok…"Canada said quietly."There's a guest room upstairs on the right…"

"You're a nice guy Mathew," 2pCanada said picking up his bag and taking it upstairs. Canada blushed.

'But wait... now where's Francis going to sleep…?' Canada thought.


	3. An unworthy French guy

Canada looked at the clock it was 12:30pm. Just as he looked at it France walked in.

"Mathew I'm home~!" France said swinging the door open.

Canada looked up from the clock. France walked over to Canada and kissed him.

"You taste like alcohol… have you been out drinking?" Canada asked now worried.

"Oui~! Indeed I have. It was fun~"Canada could smell the alcohol on his breath.

Canada sighed. "We have a guest, so I'll sleep down here on the couch…"Canada had already brought himself a blanket and a pillow down.

"Aw, why won't you sleep upstairs with me?" France asked slightly pouting.

"I…I don't think I can…." Mathew said barely above a whisper.

"What did you say?"France asked still pulling off his pouting face.

"Never mind…." Canada said slightly sad that no one ever heard him.

"Good!" France said grabbing Canada's hand and leading him upstairs.

"Francis…." Canada's voice cracked. When they got into the bedroom France nearly threw Canada onto the bed. France climbed in under the covers. So did Canada.

"Mathew…" France said pulling Canada close.

"Yes…Francis?" Canada felt his face turn hot.

"Je T'Aime" France said calmly.

"….I love you too" Canada managed to barely say, he felt that the heat from his face covered his whole body. France kissed him. Canada couldn't find words to say so he didn't do anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Canada a woke to an empty bed. He got up and looked out the window but France's car wasn't there. He felt more alone than ever. He went and grabbed clothes from his dresser and changed out of his pajamas and into his regular clothes. He looked around and saw 2pCanada staring at him.

Canada blushed "were you watching me get dressed?"

"Mmm maybe, maybe not. But look Francis isn't here so I was right" 2pCanada smirked. Canada knew he was somewhat right... but he couldn't help it if he loved France, France had always been there for him.

"He's a good guy… he really is…" Canada said.

"I don't like him one bit. You deserve someone who's nicer and better for you" 2pCanada smiled. "Like me".

France called Canada. Canada answered "hello?"

"Bon jour~! Mathew, I called to tell you that I won't be home tonight. I'm staying at Antonio's with Gilbert," France explained.

"Oh… ok" Canada felt like France sometimes was always with his friends and never wanted to hangout with Canada. Was he really that lame that France couldn't hang around him anymore? Canada felt lame.

"Aw, Mattie cheer up" 2pCanada said with a cheerful smile "I've got to go run some errands, will you be here when I get back?" 2pCanada asked.

"Yah…"Canada felt really lame, without another word 2pCanada left, leaving Canada all alone.

Canada still felt lame, but a new feeling was beginning to come over him. He felt suspicious and wanted to know more about this guy.


	4. True intentions

Canada was scared but he went into 2pCanadas room anyway. He didn't even know where to start. He'd never raided a room before. He was so scared his hands couldn't stop shaking. He continued to look anyway. He picked up the bag and a Journal fell out. He opened it and started reading it.

Today I got into Canada's house; it's not much longer before I get my kiss.

First I must find a way to get rid of France.

I'll have to get involved with Antonio though… I really don't want to…

I Talked to Antonio when he was drunk and I gave him the idea that him, France and Prussia should all go on a beer run. With France out of the house I can finally make a move.

Canada went to flip to the next page when an old crinkled paper fell out. Canada looked at it. He read it. It seemed to be some sort of a spell. Canada couldn't read it very well but what he got from it was:"To be with the one you love you must kiss them" The first part he could make sense of but then he realized that if 2pCanada got his kiss he wouldn't go back to being part of Canada. He would be a real person and what made it worse was that he knew the person 2p Canada wanted to be with was him.

Canada heard the front door open and close. He threw the Journal and the page in the bag and ran out of there. He was so scared his heart wouldn't stop pounding. _Thump thump thump._

He heard someone walking up the stairs, he hid in his covers, Scared of what might happen next.

"Mattie?" 2pCanada said walking into Canada's room.

"Y-yah?" Canada asked from under his covers.

"What are you doing?" 2pCanada asked. Canada poked his head out from under the covers.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," 2pCanada Smiled.

"I think I have" Canada whispered to himself.

"What?"2pCanadas smile faded

"Never mind…."Canada went back to hiding under his covers.

"Hey... Mattie, I was thinking that id make dinner... I mean since France isn't here and all" 2pCanada knowing he wouldn't have to wait much longer for that kiss.

"Ok…Thank you…." Canada said still hiding under the covers.

"Mhm," and with that 2pCanada was down making dinner.

Canada was scared; he couldn't be in this house with that guy any longer. He walked over to the window and carefully climbed out. He almost slipped on the window ceil but didn't. He dropped down from the side of the house and made his way to go find France.


	5. The runaway Canadian

Canada barely made it 3 blocks before it started raining. Canada wasn't usually afraid of lightning, but when he was France was always there holding him close and telling him that the lightning wouldn't get him. He would pet his head until Canada stopped being scared. But France wasn't there. Canada was too scared to continue. He ran into an alley and put his hood over his head. He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. He started crying out of fear and slight sadness. How was he supposed to find France now? Tears soaked into his pants.

"I feel like something's wrong with Mathew…" France said looking up from his glass of wine.

"You're too much of a worrywart you need to not think about this right now. And do some living," Prussia said in his first stage of drunkenness. He then drank another beer.

"Gilbert is right Francis, you've been thinking of Canada too much lately, just live a little," France wondered how Spain and Prussia could be so free spirited all the time and then he remembered how free and worriless Spaniards lived.

"Look. I'll just call him, and make sure he's ok, and then I won't worry about it anymore," France said picking up his cell phone and dialed Canada's number. He pressed call and it started ringing. It rang for a while then went to Canada's voicemail. "How do I use this?" Canada's voice sounded so perfect on the phone. And then France realized it was just a voice mail.

"He didn't answer…" France said looking down.

"Maybe he wants you to live a little, "Prussia was the first to say something.

"I think I'm just going to go check on him really fast, "France still felt like something was seriously wrong. He heard Spain sigh.

"Alright, you can borrow that umbrella," Spain said pointing to an umbrella. France grabbed it and ran out the front door.

France went to Canada's house but before he walked in he looked at the window and saw someone had climbed out of it. He then looked in through the kitchen window and saw Canada's Second personality. He remembered how much Canada's second personality loved Canada. But then he started to wonder how he got away from Canada and became his own self.

"Britain….," France said a bit angry. Where was Canada if not here? France thought. He then started looking for Mathew everywhere. After some time he decided he'd wait until the rain let up he walked into an alley to wait for the rain to clear up a bit and nearly tripped over what looked like some guy. France realized it was Canada.


	6. Frilly French Clothes

"Mathew?" France said staring down at the guy in the alley.

"Yah…?"Canada slowly lifted his head."France! It's you" Canada had never talked that loud, he stood and hugged France as tight as he could.

"Why are you out here in the cold?"France asked.

"He's there… at my house…" Canada said shivering.

"Oh..," France had met 2pCanada before, it didn't end well. He remembered 2pCanada trying to stab him. He remembered how scary it was. Thinking back on it France himself almost started shivering but tuned back into reality before he could.

"Let's go to my house, you can stay there until he leaves again..."France said still half hugging Canada. Holding an umbrella while hugging someone wasn't that easy.

"o-ok," Canada was still shivering, but something else was bugging him. France had said _again._ As if it wasn't the first time 2pCanada had appeared. He decided he would ask France about it later. Right now he was worried about getting out of this rain. France grabbed his hand and started leading him to his house.

Once they got to France's house, France suggested that Canada should change his clothes.

Canada blushed and said he was fine; But France wouldn't stand for it. He walked to his closet and pulled one of his Frillier outfits out. He told Canada it would keep him warm until his clothes had dried. Canada got changed while France grabbed his wet clothes and put them in them in the Dryer. When France returned Canada was dressed. France thought this was the cutest thing he had ever seen Canada wear so he smiled and did his little laugh. _Ohohohohn~._

Canada's cheeks turned a light red and France thought it was even cuter. Canada just felt more embarrassed. France walked over to Canada and kissed him.

"You are adorable, Mathew, "France whispered in Canada's ear after their kiss. This only made Canada Blush more and feel even more embarrassed. "I love you, Mathew "Canada felt France's breathe on his neck.

"I love you… too…," Canada managed to say, barely over a whisper.

"I know," France moved his head to kiss Canada again. "I'm going to call Britain to see if we can figure out this problem…,"France said and went downstairs to grab his phone. Canada heard two voices for a minute then he heard a bang. He slowly walked over to the stairs and slowly made his way down them. He looked and saw 2pCanada standing over Frances unconscious body.

"w-what have you done….?" Canada felt tears streak down his face.

"Finally we can be together, just me and you….," 2pCanadas face looked more scary and grim then ever.


	7. An unwanted kiss

"No…!" Canada felt more tears run down his face. He ran to France's unconscious body.

"No….," Canada continued to cry over France's body. In that moment he felt sadness and anger flood through him.

"We were meant to be together, me and you,"2pCanada Smiled. His expression darkened. He grabbed Canada's and threw him over his shoulder. He felt Canada's tears soak through his shirt. But he still carried him. He had to tighten his grip on Canada so he wouldn't drop him.

He carried him back to Canada's house, When he got there he set Canada down on the couch and went to get rope out of his bag. When he came back downstairs he could hear Canada but couldn't see him.

"If you hide ill make it worse,"2pCanada's voice had gotten scarier. Canada was sobbing under the sink. He slowly came out of hiding. As soon as he was out of hiding 2pCanada grabbed him and pulled him over to a chair. He tied Canada to the chair.

"Now, I want you to kiss me,"2pCanada said looking straight down at Canada.

"No…"Canada couldn't kiss this guy; his heart belonged to France and no one else. He could only ever love France and no one else. He didn't want to fall in love with someone else.

"Then the longer you refuse the longer you will stay tied up,"2pCanada said darkly. 2pCanada thought that if he got Canada drunk, Canada would kiss him, maybe even more. 2pCanada smiled at the thought of that. Canada struggled.

"None of that," 2pCanada said and lightly tapped his nose. "France has a nice taste in clothes... Even though I hate him he sure did choose something cute out for you,"2pCanada looked at Canada's clothes. Canada wished to be anywhere, anywhere but tied to this chair.

"Mattie, kiss me…,"2pCanada wished for that one kiss, the one that he yearned for, the one he came back for. He had never wanted anything else so much. Canada didn't say anything. He was looking down. He wished France would come save him. He was more scared then he had ever been. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. He started crying all over again.

"Kiss me!"2pCanada started yelling, "kiss me!" he yelled again. Canada looked up and saw him staring down at him. He looked away.

"You can't do this, you know who I love… and it's not you…." Canada managed to say, it was hard for him to talk with the rope squeezing his ribs.

"I don't care, kiss me," 2pCanada just wanted his kiss so that he could stay with Canada forever.

"Kiss this Jack ass!" Prussia came crashing through the window along with Spain and France.


	8. BTT To The Rescue

**Final Chapter. Thanks to all of you. tell me what you thought of it .  
**

* * *

"Was this guy bothering you, Mathew?" Canada looked up to see Prussia talking to him.

"Y-yes, "Canada felt odd, he felt like for once, people cared about him.

"They'll take care of him," Prussia started untying the roped from Canada. He untied the last one just as Spain and France finished beating 2pCanada. 2pCanadas body disappeared.

Canada got up and ran to France. He hugged him tightly. France hugged him back.

"Alright well... we will leave you guys alone…,"Prussia said climbing out the window broken along with Spain.

"I love you Mathew, don't you ever forget that, "France said looking directly into Canada's eyes.

"I won't ever forget," Canada said. They stood there for a long time until France looked down to see Canada asleep.

"Aw… Mathew, you look so cute, "France said picking Canada up and carrying him upstairs.

He carried him into the room and set him on the bed. He took his glasses off and set them on the nightstand by the bed. He covered Canada in blankets before climbing into bed himself. He pulled the covers up over him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When France awoke Canada was still asleep. He shook Canada awake.

"Mathew wake up…,"France shook him.

"Mm... up…," Canada sat up. He put his glasses on, "that reminds me…"

"Hm?"France looked over at Canada.

"The other day… you said 'again' like it hadn't been the first time that he showed up… what did you mean about that?" Canada asked this was the most he had talked in a month.

France sighed. "Once, a couple months he appeared and tried to killing me, only he found that I couldn't die so he wasted his time, Britain sent him back to be part of you again, and I told Britain to never, ever let him come back but it seems Britain has betrayed his promises, "France explained.

"I wish I would've known," Canada looked down.

"It's ok, he could've fooled anyone…."France said.

"Not you…," Canada couldn't believe he was arguing with France, he never argued with France.

"Well, whatever the matter we should work on getting that window fixed, Oui?" France said grabbing his phone to call someone to come repair that window. While France was on the phone Canada snuck down stairs and started making pancakes, this time without burning a single one. He felt happy. He heard France come down the stairs.

"Mm, what smells so good?" France said walking into the kitchen.

"Pancakes, "Canada lightly smiled feeling happy and cared about for once, this was a nice feeling. He wanted it to last forever.


End file.
